The present invention relates to partitioning systems for offices and the like wherein preformed planar wall partitions are releasably attached to one another and other partitioning components and, more particularly to an improved fastening system of the hook and loop type for releasably fastening partitioning componets together in shear characterized by a first U-shaped member adapted to fit over and attach to an edge of a wall partition to be joined to another partitioning component and having parallel outer faces each having one of the portions of the fastening system thereon; and, a second U-shaped member adapted to be carried by the other partitioning component and having parallel inner faces on the sides of the U each having the other of the portions of the fastening system thereon, the second U-shaped member being adapted to receive the first U-shaped member and its wall partition between the inner faces with the portions of the loop fastening portions in engagement; and being further adapted to have the sides pivoted adjacent the closed end of the U to allow progressive disengagement of the portions of the fastening system.
Repositionable wall systems are quite popular in modern offices. Often referred to as "modular" systems, they allow an enlarged area containing no inner supporting walls to be dynamically divided into office spaces, and the like on an as-needed basis. That is, spaces can be defined for any term of time that meets the requirements of the business using them and can then be disassembled and reconfigured to meet new need.
Using modern materials, the wall panels the comprise the basic component or "building blocks" of these systems can be made to be of light weight and of good sound deadening characteristics. The problem area is that of fastening the panels to one another and to the other components of the system such as outside walls and furniture, such as desks, being used for support and anchor points. Where there is a metal or wooden supporting framework on each panel, it has been common practice to employ cam locking mechanisms within the framework. Pins can be inserted into matching adjoining locking mechanisms in adjacent panels and the locking mechanisms cam locked to the pins to lock the panels together. While such prior art fastening systems work, they are complex, expensive, and impractical for attaching to the desks and outside walls. Where it is desired to employ lightweight, unitary panels having no outside framework to house the locking mechanisms, such fastening systems become completely impossible to employ.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a fastening system which can be used with unframed, unitary wall panels, and the like, which is strong in its gripping force but easy to disassemble to provide for ease of reconfiguration of office spaces, and the like, defined by wall panels employing such a system.